Twitch
by Serii-pyon
Summary: Possibly one-sided Shouri/Murata and kind of implied one-sided Shouri/Wolfram Kind of Crack-ish Originally written for an LJ community Prompt: "Apparently this isn't his natural hair color after all" Shouri has a fetish with blond haired guys. Like LOL!


A/N: Uhm. Right. So, I'm not exactly a Shouri/Murata shipper but the opportunity was to good to pass xD Also the first KKM fic I've posted here on So yeah. Don't kill me

10:31 pm -- Shibuya Residence, Shouri's room

He's a guy. A blond guy.

He had been typing the same sentences over and over again for the last hour, his fingers that were being all fidgety 40 minutes and sixteen seconds ago were now numb.

Shouri was annoyed.

More of disturbed, actually.

Was it his fault that he has a weird fetish on liking guys with naturally blond hair?

Everytime he comes across someone with that particular hair color, he twitches.

He twitches a lot.

"_Why?" _he asked himself.

He had been thinking as normally as possible two hours ago, and was giddily typing away his report when _someone _crossed his mind.

Twitch.

He remembered the same dream that has been recurring in his sleep for the past 3 days.

And that dream was about the incident when he met _him _a few weeks ago, around the time that his brother was to work in the beach.

He'd constantly hide his inconvenient twitching every time that _he's_ around, by eventually giving _him_ a nickname.

_Friend of my brother._

And in turn, earning him a dandy nickname as well.

_Shibuya's older brother._

He was twitching again, shivering at the echoing of _his_ voice in his head.

"Damn. What the hell is _wrong _with me?!" he said woefully, slamming his fist on his desk.

_Ken Murata._

He was starting to twitch again, not even wanting to begin thinking about his name.

He was annoyed.

No. He _is _annoyed.

Both by _his _face and his own fetish.

He was beginning to be obsessed. And THAT is NOT a good thing.

"_This was exactly why I lock myself in my room and play video games." _He thought, and surrendered to his own demise.

He looked at the clock wearily.

11:46 pm

"_Holy crap!" _he cursed to himself as he brushed away his idle thoughts and tried to go and continue with his _oh-so important_ report.

--

The next day didn't turn out well for him. He was 30 minutes late to his class, and what's worse is that he got scolded for his report.

"_Why the hell does your report consists of 10 pages, but nothing written on it except the words "I'm not gay" and something about a blond guy?!" _He recalled his professor's words, sighing lifelessly, wanting to jump off a cliff and die.

When he reached home, he was planning on locking himself up in his room.

Like what he usually does.

He was thinking about what a day he was having before he proceeded with ruffling his brother's hair.

"Ah- are you tired today, Shouri?" asked his brother with worry.

"Yeah. And call me big brother."

His brother's just stuck his tongue out in reply.

"Welcome home, Shibuya's older brother." Said a familiar blond, straightening out his glasses.

_Wait. He isn't blond anymore. _He realized.

"Hello, friend of my brother." He sneered back, the both of them being too stubborn to call the other by their proper names.

_Apparently that wasn't his natural hair color after all. _He smirked to himself as he climbed up the stairs and turned the knob to his room.

He sighed thankfully. No more twitchy, sleepless nights for him. He smiled, then frowned a little.

_So I got worked up about nothing?! Sheesh._ Was one of his last thoughts before retiring for the day.

--A few months after--

He just came home from the University again when he spotted some strange visitors in the living room.

He eyed the Mazokus one by one, and at the same time wanted to grudgingly accuse them of barging in to their household without earlier notice. He had already suspiciously eyed the one with brown hair and hazel eyes (Conrad), and the one with black hair and dark blue-ish eyes (Gwendal). Now all that's left for him to sneer at is the blond one

…

"You're a natural blond, aren't you?" He asked.

The stranger just nodded.

"And you're a guy, am I right?" the stranger nodded, and Yuuri suspicious if his brother was still sane.

…

Twitch.

_Oh God._

So ne, How was it? Good? Bad? Review for your opinions please


End file.
